


In my dreams (you'd say you love me, say you'll never leave my dreams)

by flickerbyniall



Series: In My Dreams [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot of unsolved internal issues, anne and gemma adore niall, niall is scared af, what actually happens after the best friends to lovers plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: you can find me as flickerbyniall in tumblr





	In my dreams (you'd say you love me, say you'll never leave my dreams)

Sometimes, Niall feels like he’s dreaming.

Just like in this moment, when he’s waking up and the first thing he sees is Harry, with his eyes closed and his lips half open, looking gorgeous with the sunlight on his face and his back. He can feel Harry’s arm across his chest and his legs intertwined with his. And it’s perfect, it’s what he always wanted, but he’s so afraid.

He already made peace a long time ago with the idea of being in love with the man sleeping next to him and him not knowing about it. Even when it had hurt, seeing Harry with other people, Niall let it go. He tried his best two years ago when they kissed that night in the club on Liam’s birthday but then Harry acted like it never happened. Their friendship was way more important to him than dealing with his emotions, especially when he couldn’t live a life without Harry in it.

So he couldn’t stop himself from being afraid now that they’re giving it a chance. What if Harry never loves him the way he does? After how he suddenly decided to like Niall? What if he gets bored too soon? What if they lose everything?

“Stop thinking” Harry whispers, and if the room wasn’t so quiet, Niall wouldn’t have heard it.

Harry still has his eyes closed, but pulls Niall closer so Niall tries to relax his body, which becomes easy once Harry starts kissing his shoulder and leaves a trail of soft pecks down his back. Niall sighs, because even if everything has seemed perfect for the last three months, he feels like any second now, this little fantasy he created could fall into pieces.

But the thing is, Niall can’t stop thinking about it. Not since the day in the kitchen or the day after that when Harry woke him up with a kiss. Or the day after that when they went to the bar with Louis and Liam. He can’t stop thinking about the day after when Shawn came by to watch a movie and Harry wouldn’t leave his side.

It’s all too much and it’s all happening too fast and Niall feels like he can’t catch up. One second he was looking for lame excuses to touch Harry or get him to cuddle and the next Harry is all over him, kissing his cheeks, his collarbones and his fingers. It takes Niall’s breathe away, every single time. He doesn’t even know if Harry feels the same adrenaline when they touch or the need to never stop kissing each other. Because damn, Niall imagined a kiss with Harry a million times in a million different scenarios for a million different reasons, but he never thought it would feel like _that_. So it’s easy for Harry not to think. After all, he is not the one who’s been dreaming about having this. He didn’t dream about morning kisses and lazy afternoons tangled in each other on the couch or about sleeping together with a totally different meaning.

So Niall can’t stop thinking about all those things, but especially, he can’t stop thinking about how Harry hasn’t said _I love you_ since that day in his bed.

“What do you want for breakfast, baby?” Harry mumbles right into his ear, which makes Niall tremble.

 _“What do you want for breakfast?”_ Niall thinks how many times has Harry asked that question in the past years? Hundreds, maybe thousands. Usually on Sunday mornings because he’s always in a good mood on the weekends. He would smile and run into Niall’s room asking him if he wanted cereal or some French toasts. Sometimes he would ask on a Monday all sleepily and mumbling as he would be rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

He would ask on his birthday, all excited and cocky like he already knew what Niall wanted for his birthday breakfast, because he did. Harry created it when they were fifteen, and Niall loved every single thing he added each year. He loved the Irish coffee with sausage and toasts. He loved the milk and the fruit and the pancakes. He just loves anything Harry would cook for him.

Harry would ask even when they were mad at each other, because Harry would never let him leave the house with an empty stomach. And in return Niall would always ask him what he would want for dinner.

_“What do you want for breakfast, baby?”_

Niall rolls on his back and looks right into Harry’s eyes before he kisses him, softly, almost like a whisper. Because he can now and he will do it as long Harry lets him.

“Anything you want” he finally answers.

*

Harry decided to make waffles and places them in front of Niall with a kiss on the top of his head. Niall hides his smile pretending to rub his nose as Harry walks through the kitchen looking for a plate for his waffles and then takes the milk out of the fridge and fills Niall’s glass with it. Niall mumbles a thank you with a big smile in his face as he chews the food.

“So,” Harry starts saying as he sits down in front of Niall “Mom called last week”

Niall’s eyebrow rises, curiously. Harry usually tells him as soon as he ends the phone call with his mom, so it’s a bit odd that Harry tells him a week later.

“Ok, I called her last week” Harry confesses after Niall looks at him without blinking for almost a minute. “And I also called Gemma”

Niall laughs, “Okay, pet…” he says as he waits for Harry to continue.

“And I told mom that we will be spending the weekend back home” Harry says so fast, Niall almost doesn’t catch it.

Niall chokes on his food in surprise. He doesn’t expect this from Harry, who is normally a really organized person that doesn’t make plans in a rush. He wouldn’t tell Niall know about a plan he made just the day before _._ Harry stands up and pats his back as Niall tries to catch his breath. A million thoughts start running in his head, but mostly just one question: _Why?_

Every single muscle in his body tenses up and his heart starts beating faster. Harry hands him the milk with a strange look and he takes a sip. Niall knows Harry is corned by the way he keeps looking at him and he knows he wants to ask what’s wrong, so Niall rushes out the first thing in his mind.

“Why would you do that?” Niall asks after swallow the food and take some second to regularize his breathing.

Something inside Niall already knows the answer, but he needs to hear it from his _boyfriend_.

“Because I wanna tell them about us” Harry says with a big smile on his face.

If Niall still had food in his mouth, he would be choking again.

*

Harry lets Niall pick the music which makes the three hours and fifteen minutes ride less stressful. Harry is singing a The Police song at the top of his lungs without noticing how quiet the person next to him actually is. Niall is looking through the window when he feels Harry take his hand and place a kiss on it, which makes him sigh and bite his bottom lip. That doesn’t help all.

He’s been trying to distract himself from the upcoming reunion, but Harry’s too excited to let him forget the reason why they’re driving to Holmes Chapel. It’s not like he doesn’t like Holmes Chapel. He moved there with his mom when he was very little and he used to travel a lot to Mullingar to see his dad and brother, so the only reason that little town even felt like home was because of Harry and his family. Especially when he was just a skinny boy with crooked teeth and a strong accent and kids would love to tease him about it.

Niall remembers the little house at the end of Harry’s street where he lived with his mom for over ten years before she decided to move back to Ireland and he decided to go to London for college. And yeah, he missed his dad a lot, but having Harry as a friend growing up, made things easier.

So he’s looking out of the window, up to sky or down to the trees. Because the truth is, even though he already told Harry he has loved him since he was sixteen, he doesn’t want Harry to know how much he actually loves him. He doesn’t want him to find out how bad it was already back then. He doesn’t want Harry to know how much Niall has cried because of him or how their mom’s used to plan how to get them together while at Niall’s house drinking tea.

For a long time, Niall had felt pathetic and never actually thought he would have a chance with Harry. His taste in people was different, it wasn’t anything like Niall.

They’re almost at Harry’s house and Niall can’t shake this bad feeling he has at the back of his mind. He didn’t tell Harry last night how he doesn’t want to tell anyone yet, besides Louis and Liam – it wasn’t like they told them either, they figured it out when Harry kissed him on the lips at the bar two days after they decided to give whatever it was between them a try. – And even they were shocked, saying stuff like _“I’ve always known it”_ , _“It was about time,”_ and _“I wish you the best guys.”_ Not that it bothered him but the sneaky looks Louis gave him that night did and the inevitable fear that they would tell Harry how long and how much Niall is in love with Harry when Harry himself isn’t even close to loving him yet.

Niall is not ready to go through that fear again, especially when Gemma is exactly as much of a tease as Louis, if not worse.

“Why are you so nervous?” Harry laughs, taking Niall’s hand away from his mouth. He had started biting his nails without even noticing “It’s not like you don’t know them, they already love you!”

 _Yeah, and they already know I loved you since I was a fucking teenager._ Niall thinks, that’s not helping either.

“You didn’t even ask me to do this before making the calls” He says and looks at Harry accusatory.

Harry frowns and lets go of Niall’s hand.

“I didn’t think it would bother you” He takes a couple of seconds to look away from the road to look at Niall. “Are you ok?”

Niall stares out of the window again, to avoid the concerned look in Harry’s eyes. They are quiet for a couple of minutes until Niall can’t handle the sound of his own thoughts anymore. He reaches out to turn up the volume of the radio when Harry pulls over and Niall is already looking at him in surprise.

“We’re twenty minutes away from my mom’s house, I need you to tell me what’s wrong right now” Harry says and Niall has never heard him use that tone before. It’s so serious and concerned.

He doesn’t really want to tell Harry about that time they went to the pub with Gemma, the night before they went off to college in London, and got way too wasted. Especially not the part where Harry started kissing some girl from high school and Niall was so drunk he started crying on Gemma’s shoulder and confessed his undying love for her little brother.

So he lies. “I’m just afraid they think it’s weird because we’ve known each other since we were kids.”

Harry laughs loudly at that and starts driving again.

“Don’t be silly! They already think we have a thing anyway”

_No shit, Sherlock._

Niall slams his head with his hand.

*

Anne is already waiting for them at the door when they park in front of the house. Niall takes an extra minute to breathe her in when they’re hugging because he suddenly misses his mom and Anne is just as a good of a hugger as she is. When they pull apart, Harry has a huge smile on his face and Niall feels his heart beat in his throat.

“Baby,” Anne says with open arms.

“Mom,” Harry answers softly and hugs her tight without taking his eyes off Niall.

“Let’s all go inside” Anne says and kisses Harry’s cheek.

Even though Niall wants this weekend to end already, he can’t stop himself from smiling to the tender moment.

Gemma is already inside drinking tea with Michal when they come in. She jumps right into Niall’s arms and laughs in his ear, repeating how long it has been since they saw each other last. Next, he quickly hugs Gemma’s boyfriend and then waits for Harry to let his sister go.

What he doesn’t expect is Harry placing his hand on his waist to pull him closer while he clears his throat.

“Well, the reason we gathered you here is because-”

“I need to talk to you for a second” Niall quickly interrupts him, takes Gemma’s hand, drags her upstairs and then locks them both in her childhood room.

Niall’s breathing is fast, he rests his head on the door and closes his eyes. This is gonna be a mess.

“Ok, that was weird.” When he turns around Gemma has her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. “What is all this about?”

Niall breathes in and out before opening his mouth. “Harry and I are dating”

Gemma’s eyes open wide and a big smile starts to grow on her face.

“Oh my God!” Niall covers her mouth with his hand to stop her from shouting but she starts buzzing around, squishing Niall’s shoulders and jumping on her toes.

“Shh! This is exactly what I was afraid of!”

“What are you talking about?! Oh Lord, I’m so happy I can’t believe it. Mom is gonna cry” she jokes.

She hugs Niall again, really tight and Niall smiles because he’s happy too and he can’t believe it either, he rests his head on the top of hers. Niall sighs and she places her hand over his heart, like she used to do when Niall had one of his panic attacks and Harry was too nervous and too young to know what to do to help his best friend.

“Why are you scared, love?”

She is calm now, but Niall can still hear the excitement in her voice as she runs her fingers through his hair to get him to calm down as well.

“It was all sudden, Gem. One day, out of nowhere, he just decided that he likes me.”

“I’m sure that’s not what happened, Ni” she says, pulling them a bit apart to look him right into his eyes.

“He said he had a dream about us being together. He never did anything to let me know that he liked me before,” Niall starts talking faster and can feel his eyes tearing up. “He didn’t flirt with me or ask me on a date like with the other people”

“You are not like other people,” she says delicately, rubbing her thumb on Niall’s cheek to clean up the tears that are falling down his face. “You are one of the most important people in his life”

“What if he wakes up one day and decides he doesn’t like me anymore?” he whispers as his voice trembles.

“You don’t really believe that. Harry is not like that. Besides, I won’t let him hurt you just as I won’t let you hurt him”

Niall smiles and shakes his head.

“I couldn’t. You know how much I love him.”

Gemma smiles too, messing up Niall’s hair.

“You, closing up to him like this might hurt him” She adjusts Niall’s shirt and opens one of his buttons to let the chest hair in sight. “Now let’s give your face a minute. If Harry sees you this red he’s gonna assume I made you cry and he’ll freak out” Niall laughs so hard he’s sure the people on the first floor hear him too.

*

“Can we tell them tomorrow? After dinner?”

They are washing the dishes and Harry’s been quiet since Niall decided to sit next to Gemma during dinner. So he asks Harry before the last piece of confidence leaves his body. Harry is not looking at him, he’s dancing around the kitchen to avoid bumping into him, and it hurts. Niall is feeling like a lost kid who got his best friend mad at him over the fear of losing him.

“Do you even wanna tell them?” Harry says straightforward, pacing the mugs in the cabinet above his head.

Niall bites his lip and hands him another plate. Harry doesn’t look him in the eyes when he takes it. Niall sighs.

“I do, but you wanted to tell them right away! We didn’t even sit for tea!” Niall rushes, trying not to scream and keep it quiet.

Gemma is showing Anne a new show on Netflix and Michal went out to get some popcorn and beers for them to have later. Niall is not in the mood for a beer right now. He just wants Harry and him to go back to normal. He wants Harry to smile at him and call him his boyfriend every five minutes. But he wants it at home with just the two of them. He wants his bubble back.

“Well, sorry for wanting my mom to know that I’m in love!”

And even when Harry’s whispering, Niall runs to shut him up by putting his hand over his mouth, just like he did with her sister hours ago. Harry frowns and looks at him like he is a completely stranger. Niall removes his hand slowly and places it on his shoulder as Harry puts his over his waist.

“Don’t say that,” Niall says quietly as he hides his blushing face in Harry’s neck. He smiles when Harry hugs him closer which makes it possible to feel his chest moving up and down, along with his breathing as he hears Harry’s heart beating.

“I am. Why is that so hard to believe?” Harry sighs as he takes Niall’s face up with two fingers, making him look at Harry’s green eyes. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

And Niall wants to tell him. He _needs_ Harry to know everything that’s been eating him up since the moment he kissed him and left him in the apartment by himself. He needs Harry to understand that he’s terrified of all that could go wrong. He needs Harry to hold him and tell him that he’s not trapped in some kind of fantasy, that this is actually happening and that he’s safe.

But he doesn’t want Harry to think that he is responsible for his happiness or to feel guilty for the times he was hurt because it isn’t his fault.

“Nothing, I’ll tell them tomorrow. I’ll even ask for permission and all that” Niall says jokily.

Harry shakes his head, a smile growing on his face. His fingers wander over Niall’s face, slowly touching the boy’s smile with his lips and kissing it. Niall sighs, Harry kisses his forehead and they go back to the living room to wait for Michal and the beers.

*

Niall wakes up in Harry’s arms. He buries his face in his neck and kisses his collarbone until he hears someone clear their throat. Niall opens his eyes, slowly, and finds Gemma at the edge of Harry’s childhood bed, with a big smile on her face and her arms crossed. Niall feels all his body heat up and tries to cover it with the sheets. Even if he’s wearing pants and Gemma has seen him shirtless countless times, this feels more intimate in some way.

She laughs tenderly and her eyes shine. She looks particularly beautiful this morning, her straight hair perfectly brushed, her cheeks read and cute old sweater from her university on. She looks like she’s ready to spend Saturday in front of the tv with a giant bowl of mac&cheese.

Gemma puts her finger on her lips, instructing Niall not to say a word as she approaches them and snuggles right in the middle, opening her arms to hold both of the boys.

“Gem, this is not a good idea” Niall says, nervously.

“What? Why?” Gemma turns her face to Niall, frowning. “You two are too big now to cuddle with me, is that it?” she says playfully.

“No, Gem. You need to get out of bed now-”

But before Niall can explain the reason why, Harry starts to move and takes Gemma’s face and turns it to his direction. Gemma is a strong woman. She used to do karate as a kid and a bit of boxing when she started living alone. She could kick all of their asses if she’s in the mood, but she also has fast reactions because the moment Harry started getting closer to her, Gemma pushes him away, drops out of bed and wakes him up in shock.

“What the fuck, Harry?!”

Harry opens his eyes and looks around the room in confusion, opening his mouth and mumbles some nonsenses. Niall feels bad for him, he really does, but he can’t help but laugh. Harry would do the same if he was on the other side of this situation.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed, Gemma?!” He has his hand in his hair as he rubs his head.

“What were you doing?!” She asks as she stands up on the bed. She looks down at Harry, who’s still on the floor, dragging a sheet with him.

“I was trying to kiss my boyfriend for fuck’s sake!” He answers in range, stands up and puts his hands on his hips as he tries to look at Gemma in the eyes.

“Your what?!”

Niall slaps himself in the face because in that moment Anne appears out of nowhere. She looks at the three of them as Michal tries not to laugh behind her. Niall sighs and now Harry looks at him with wide opened eyes. Gemma covers her mouth with her hands and all that Niall wants, is to disappear.

“What’s going on here?” Anne says after she realizes no one is going to talk.

Harry clears his throat and Niall wants to jump on him just to shut him up, but it’s too late.

“Niall and I are dating, mom. And we’re pretty happy”

It’s actually comically the way Anne’s jaw opens and how the little smile starts to appear on her face. Niall looks at Gemma in desperation, and thank God she was already looking at him.

“Girls meeting!” Gemma shouts which makes everyone in the room turn to look at her.

She takes Niall’s and Anne’s wrists and drags them out of the room to start running down the hall.

“Niall is not a girl!” Harry shouts in return from inside the room, but Gemma is already locking them up in her own room.

And Niall is exactly where he was the day before. He looks at an excited Anne and a happy Gemma that holds her hand as they smile to each other. So Niall does the only thing he didn’t think he would be doing this weekend, he laughs. And the two beautiful women in front of him start to laugh too. Anne holds his face in her hands and kisses his head and Niall swears he can see tears in her eyes.

“Is that true?” She asks and he nods. “You see? I told you everything was gonna work out at the end! Destiny has mysterious ways, sunshine.”

Niall wants to say that _it’s not a big deal_ but Gemma mumbles something down the lines of _‘Yay’_ and hugs them both really tight so he stops thinking for a minute. It’s good, to be back home for a weekend with the people that love you the most as you share something you didn’t think was ever gonna happen. And he’s grateful with destiny and the dreams or whatever put him in this moment.

“Does Maura know?” Anne pulls out of the hug to look at Niall and he shakes his head. “Oh my God! I’m gonna call her right now!”

“Mom, we gotta chill!” Gemma whispers but Anne is already opening the door

“No, Anne!”

When the door opens the first thing they see is Harry as he stands in front of them, judging them with his eyes. Then they see Michal, standing next to Harry, with his arm around Harry. Michal is smiling too much for Niall’s comfort.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on in this house?” Harry ask tiredly and looks mostly at Niall as he waits for the answer to the question we asked long ago.

“Nothing, honey, we are happy for you two. I’ll be downstairs making breakfast” Anne says, places her hand on Harry’s cheek and kisses it.

They all leave the room to go to the kitchen with Anne and leave the two of them behind. Niall looks at his feet to avoid looking at Harry because he’s not sure what he may or may not have heard and he doesn’t exactly want to find out. He bites his lip and looks up to find a confused Harry looking at the stairs with his hands on his hips.

Niall walks towards him, places his arms on his shoulders and kisses his cheek to get his attention and find out what he’s thinking.

“I thought she would be happier for us”

Niall laughs and shakes his head when he sees Harry frowning.

“You can kiss your boyfriend now!” Anne shouts from the kitchen.

Harry puts his hands on Niall’s waist and holds him closer, smiling when he kisses him.

*

“No, Harry, stop!” Niall says with a laugh.

It’s already Saturday night and they’re back from the bar after having drinks with some old friends. Gemma and Michal are out on a date night to the movies or something like that and Anne went to have dinner with a friend. Which is convenient since Harry wouldn’t even stop kissing his neck to let Niall use the key to open the damn house.

It’s not like Niall is not enjoying it. He is, if the sounds he’s making tell anything. How could he not? When Harry’s hands are all over his body and he has him trapped between his body and the door with his leg between his thighs, making it even harder for Niall to breathe correctly.

He can feel Harry smile against his neck after he makes Niall moan. So he tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulls as he hears how Harry stops breathing for a second to open his eyes and look at him with an intensity that Niall has never seen before. He takes Niall’s thighs in his hands and makes him jump to carry him upstairs, to his room.

Niall holds onto Harry’s shoulders, kisses his cheeks, and tries to catch a second to think about what they’re doing. He thinks about how anyone can walk in any second now.

“Harry” He whispers, with his breathing going faster and hearing his pulse in his ears.

But Harry doesn’t listen, maybe he is trapped in the moment himself or maybe he doesn’t want to stop. And by the way he holds Niall’s ass with just one arm to open the door of his room with the other, Niall figures it’s the last option.

For the second time that night, Niall is against the door, having Harry kiss him down from his jaw to his collarbone and Niall needs just one second to breathe and think, so he pulls him away just enough to make Harry look into his eyes.

“Harry, we can’t fuck for the first time in the same bed I told you I was bi.”

Harry smiles like whatever Niall just said encourages him to keep going. He lets Niall stand in front of him, his feet touch the floor and he places his hand on his ass, squishing it. He waits for the moment he opens his mouth in surprise to kiss him, slowly which makes any kind of resolution and every rational thought left, fade away.

“Why not?” He asks, gently, just like his kisses. “Besides, we’re not gonna fuck, Niall.” he whispers right into his ear, he bites his earlobe which makes him shrill. “I’m gonna make love to you”

Niall holds onto Harry, wrinkles his shirt with his fists and makes him smile over his skin.

“It’s gonna ruin every memory we have in this room.” Niall says, trying to convince himself more than Harry that this is not a good idea.

“No, Ni,” he laughs “It’s gonna decorate them”

And if he wasn’t so turned on, Niall would laugh. So instead, he groans and let Harry take his shirt off and lead him to his bed. He kisses his chest and his stomach, carefully, like he could actually break the skin with his teeth. And Niall wants to scream to tell him about all the times that he touched himself thinking about this and imagined how good it could be. Niall wants tell him that he doesn’t have to gentle, that he wants it rough and he wants to see marks on his skin. But he keeps quiet because they have time for that and right now, he just wants to feel Harry loving him.

Harry does exactly that, kisses every bit of skin he catches, takes Niall’s clothes off tenderly and rushes to takes his off too. He takes his time to open him up, kisses his rosy cheeks and licks his nipples to distract from the pain as he plays with his fingers inside him until he whimpers. He leaves love bites too, on his neck, on his chest and on his arms because he wants to see it in the morning. He wants Niall to blush when people ask him about it and wants to be right next to him when that happens.

And when he’s ready, Harry goes slow and looks at Niall’s face and he watches the way he opens his mouth, puts his legs over his hips and the way he tries to keep his eyes open when he pulls Harry’s hair. How he bites his lips when he gives up and closes them and exposes his neck for Harry to take.

It’s magical, in every sense of the way. It’s also much more in comparison to anything Niall ever dreamed of. It’s strong and delicate, warm and sweaty, desperate and gentle all at the same time. Harry grunts in his ear and thrusts harder and hits the spot that makes Niall slide his nails down Harry’s back. He pulls his hair which makes him moan and Niall smiles as he holds him onto his chest when they both come together.

When Niall wakes up, Harry is already looking at him, playing with his hair and touching the bruises he left on his neck and his hips. Niall groans and looks at him disapprovingly. Harry smiles and kisses him softly.

“Stop looking at me like I’m gonna disappear.” Harry says and takes Niall’s hand and kises it to keep it pressed on his chest after that. “I’m not going anywhere.” He smiles which makes Niall smile too as he bites his lips and tries to convince himself that Harry’s words are a promise that they will both try to keep. “And one day I’ll put a ring on this finger,” he says and kisses his ring finger “So those ridiculous doubts will leave your mind and you’ll be mine forever”

Niall can feel his eyes tear up, so he touches Harry’s face and pull his face down to kiss him.

“And I’ll take you to the beach so you can wear nothing but your ring”

He opens his mouth, but he doesn’t know how to respond to what Harry just said, so he smiles and kisses him again.

“To Bali?”

Harry laughs and gets on the top of Niall.

“To Bali”

And when they kiss this time, Niall stops thinking about everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me as flickerbyniall in tumblr


End file.
